


The Dull-Sharp Pain

by InterstellarVagabond, MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Fuyuhiko wasn't entirely sure what roused him, but when he opened his eyes he saw the bed next to him was empty. Well, that wasn't completely right, but his boyfriend wasn't lying down. Rather, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over. He sighed and sat up, feeling tired, but his concern won out. "Hey, everything okay?" He ran a hand up and down his back gently.Hajime's eyes were dull and red from tears. He looked at Fuyuhiko slowly. "Just a nightmare. Go back to bed."The look in his eyes worried the hell out of him, so of course he moved closer rather then laying back down. "Wanna talk about it?"He closed his eyes, tears slipping silently from them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	The Dull-Sharp Pain

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the story of this fic is that I found myself triggered at 3 am, so Sierra and I started rping some comfort characters and let me vent it out. I liked the final result and so got permission to make it into a fic.  
> Read with caution, while the trauma itself has been turned into "sci fi human experimentation ethics" stuff it is definitely a metaphor for not having control over what happened to your body. Some scenes contain people forcibly holding someone down, hair pulling, and sedation.

Fuyuhiko wasn't entirely sure what roused him, but when he opened his eyes he saw the bed next to him was empty. Well, that wasn't completely right, but his boyfriend wasn't lying down. Rather, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over. He sighed and sat up, feeling tired, but his concern won out. "Hey, everything okay?" He ran a hand up and down his back gently.

Hajime's eyes were dull and red from tears. He looked at Fuyuhiko slowly. "Just a nightmare. Go back to bed."

The look in his eyes worried the hell out of him, so of course he moved closer rather then laying back down. "Wanna talk about it?"

He closed his eyes, tears slipping silently from them.

_They held his wrists, his ankles, put hands on his chest as the syringe came closer. He hadn't remembered words at that point, he was still not quite Izuru yet and not Hajime either. All he could do was grunt and whine and shake his head, and they were ignoring that._

"... just Izuru stuff," he said.

"Izuru stuff" was generally code for things Hajime had a hard time vocalizing, whether because it was too traumatic or because the memories were locked away and he only had feelings. Sensations. "Is it okay if I touch you?" He asked carefully.

"Just a little... be careful..." he said, lowering his head.

Fuyuhiko moved to sit next to him and kept a hand on his back. He was careful to avoid his arms, not wanting to make him feel restrained. "I know I can't fix it," He said quietly. "But I sure as hell am not gonna leave you to deal with it alone."

"..." he wiped at his eyes. "I... could have fixed it. I could have come back and hurt them but..."

_He was cold._

_He felt nothing as he stared out at the ending world. He recognized a face running from the chaos. He'd been one of the hands to hold him down._

_"... boring," he said, turning away._

"Revenge doesn't fix shit... Still leaves it stirring around in your chest. Trust me I... I know first hand." He sighed heavily and ran his hand over Hajime's back, just a gentle reminder he was there.

"I don't care. I still wish I'd killed them..." he whispered. Then he shook his head. Those kind of thoughts were too close to despair. He leaned against Fuyuhiko. "... they probably died anyway."

"I hope they suffered for all they put you through." He admitted. "I believe in Karma though." He reached up to gently run a hand through Hajime's hair.

Hajime caught his hand before it could reach his hair and intertwined their fingers instead. 

_"Nnn!" He grunted, words still foreign to him. They pulled his hair to make him stand up._

"Thank you. For checking on me." He kissed Fuyuhiko's cheek.

"'Course, I love you." He squeezed his hand gently. "Want me to make you something? Tea? Hot chocolate? I could spike it." He teased, though if Hajime really wanted that...

"Honestly, yeah? Just some whiskey? Just to relax a bit so I can get back to sleep." He smiled softly. "We can do hot chocolate tomorrow. I'll ultimate barista up the kind you like."

"Yeah alright. Guess I can make an exception for my amazing boyfriend." He had the urge to kiss him but refrained, not wanting to push too far. He went across the room to the kitchenette, grabbing the whiskey to bring back to Hajime.

"I only needed a glass, overachiever," he joked, but he still ended up bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking just a bit more than he should have. It still hurt so deep he couldn't face it without dulling it.

_"Poor thing..." He draped a blanket over him. "I'm sorry, Kamukura. It will all be over soon."_

_"..." he was pretending to be asleep, so he wouldn't sit up and ask why this one kind man hadn't helped him get free._

_How useless... a blanket... to fight despair._

He pressed his forehead against Fuyuhiko's, passing him the bottle so he could put it away. He swayed a bit, feeling the warmth enter his chest.

Fuyuhiko capped the bottle and set it on the floor by the bed, not wanting to leave Hajime's side again. "Is it okay if I hug you?"

"Yeah. That's okay."

_He felt arms encircle him. "Hey, dumbass, you gonna sit here catatonic forever or come get some lunch?" Fuyuhiko scolded him, hugging him tighter. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hajime rolled his eyes and laughed._

Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He kept the hold loose enough he could easily pull away if he wanted to, but tight enough he hoped it was comforting. "Next time you have a nightmare you wake me, got it?"

"Bossy..." he nuzzled closer, already feeling calm and tired again. "Give me some of the blanket, blanket hog."

"Why should I give you the blanket when you just insulted me?" He chuckled despite himself.

"Because I had a nightmare and you love me," he reminded him, batting his eyelashes.

He looked at I'm with a fond smile. "Yeah... Yeah I really do." He kissed him softly and got back into bed, laying down and throwing back the blanket as he waited for Hajime to join him.

Hajime lay down in his safe comfortable bed, in a cottage far far away from where Izuru Kamukura had been born, with the man he loved and trusted more than anything at his side. He took a deep breath, his throat finally aching a bit less after all the crying.

Fuyuhiko tucked the blanket around him, giving him the majority of it for once. He brought Hajime's head to his chest and kissed his head. He was sure there would be many more nights like this one, and he only hoped they spread further apart. No matter what though, he would be there to assure Hajime only good dreams once the pain had subsided.

_"Whoa, hey, it's okay, big guy."_

_He felt hands on his shoulders, flat palmed and steadying._

_His struggling slowed, his breathing calmed._

_"You're with friends. Nobody here's gonna hurt you."_

_"Needle..." he choked out, voice hoarse from disuse._

_Fuyuhiko's eye glanced over to the sedative that Kyoko had prepared the minute Haji... Izu... their friend woke up and started fighting off the hands trying to help him out of the pod._

_"Hey, put that shit down, he'll be okay," he told her._

_It didn't make it perfect, just a little bit better, when the needle vanished from sight. He was still scared, he didn't know what was going on yet._

_"You remember me?"_

_His eyes fell on the one that had steadied him, and he nodded._

_"Alright, I'm gonna ask you to trust me then. We gotta get you all unhooked, if you keep moving around you'll hurt yourself."_

_"Don't hold me down."_

_"I won't."_

Hajime felt himself drifting off, and he felt no urge to escape from Fuyuhiko's arms. In fact, he snuggled closer, and smiled when he felt them tighten around him.


End file.
